The present technology generally relates to an image sensor, an imaging apparatus, and an apparatus and method for manufacturing the image sensor. More particularly, the present technology relates to an image sensor, an imaging apparatus, and an apparatus and method for manufacturing the image sensor, capable of suppressing deterioration in an interface state of an interface in a silicon substrate.
Recently, in a back-illuminated complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor, a silicon (Si) substrate is coated with a silicon (Si) oxide film with a good interface state. However, as pixels are made to be fine, it has become difficult to ignore deterioration in the interface state due to moisture (for example, see “Hot-Carrier Aging of the MOS Transistor in the Presence of Spin-on Glass as the Interlevel Dielectric”, IEEE ELECTRON DEVICE LETTERS, VOL. 12, NO. 3, MARCH 1991).
Thus, a technique for forming a silicon (Si) nitride film as a film for preventing penetration of moisture has been proposed (see, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-196587).